


Forbidden Agape

by SumsMasterpiece (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angels, Guardian Angels, M/M, Pining, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SumsMasterpiece
Summary: Every angel is assigned to a human counterpart. Their job is to look after them until they no longer are needed.But when young angel in training, Yuri(o), accidentally reveals himself to a young Otabek and finds out that he is his human, his life becomes more complicated.This is a forbidden love story between human and angel.





	Forbidden Agape

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished

Otabek can still remember the first time he saw him. He remembers the way his hair fell over his eyes. The way his legs beautifully extended out. How he seemed to shine with such radiance, like having a halo. He could remember how his heart fluttered like angel wings. He can remember every single detail about the time that changed his life forever.

10 years ago

"Do I really have to go?" Otabek whined to his mother. "You know I'm no good at ballet, so why do I have to go?"

The women with shoulder-length salt and pepper hair sighs. "Otabek, we've discussed this."

'Here we go'. Otabek mentally prepared him for the speech he had heard thousands of times.


End file.
